Victoria Faulkner
"Frail body, Fortress mind." - Snakes Victoria Marie Faulkner (フォークナービクトリア, Fōkunā Bikutoria) is a Shinigami of English descent who was a Victorian-era nurse before her death. She has been the captain of the 4th Division since the 2nd Quincy War, and has since streamlined many of the Seireitei Hospital's practices and procedures. She is very concerned with medical process, and as such has forged a strong relationship between the 12th, 4th, and Kidõ Corps. Her partner is Grant Rostov. Appearance Victoria is a tiny, pale-skinned Shinigami with an incredibly petite, almost frail build. Her body shows obvious signs of age, though despite that she still carries herself with a proud, upright posture. Her body is heavily scarred- her torso and back are liberally covered in claw scars, and her arms and hands bear many smaller scars. Both of her legs are prosthetic- her left was amputated mid-thigh, and her right just below her knee. Both of her prosthetics were made by Grant Rostov, and are his signature, vibrant pink in color. Victoria has an oval shaped face with a thin, straight nose and full, heart-shaped lips. She has numerous wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. Her remaining eye is heavy-lidded and large, and her eye color is warm grey. Her other eye is missing, and a scarred patch of skin remains. She also has several smaller scars on her nose, cheeks, and chin. Her dark brown, greying hair is worn in a Victorian-style bun, with her bangs left loose around her forehead. She also wears a rose-colored headband. Victoria wears a heavily modified Shinigami uniform. Instead of a kosode, she wears a high-necked, long-seeved black blouse, and a long, floor-length black skirt instead of hakama. Over that, she wears a grey and blue apron, tied around her waist with a pale blue sash, signifying her role in the Nurse Corps. Vicloria's captain's haori has been modified to have tighter sleeves, with cuffs that allow her to efficiently roll up her sleeves when needed. Instead of tabi, she wears black, thigh-high boots. Most of her uniform is worn out of the modesty she was raised with, and have been approved because of her mostly non-combat role in the Gotei. She uses her Zanpakutõ to help her walk. In the past, before the incident that scarred her so badly, Victoria wore a mostly unmodified Shinigami uniform, though her sleeves were similarly tailored and she wore boots instead of tabi. Personality History Under Construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Healing Grandmaster: Master Diagnostician: ''' '''Kido master: Vast Spiritual Pressure: Vast Intellect: Highly Perceptive: Logistical and Administrative Skills: ' '''Hoho Expert: ' '''Baritsu Expert: Weaknesses Physically Limited: Strength: Hakuda: ' Zanpakuto '''Mercy '(仁恵, (Jinkei)) is Victoria's Zanpakuto, a gravity type. In its sealed form, Mercy appears as an undecorated, blondewood walking cane. Victoria always has it in hand, and uses it to help her walk. '''Spirit: Mercy appears as a heavyset Victorian-era priest. He wears a full length black cassock with red buttons, as well as a large silver equal-armed cross around his neck. He has neatly trimmed silver hair and a full beard, and his green eyes are most often seen closed. Mercy is a quiet and contemplative spirit, who doesn't get much enjoyment from conflict, whether it be sparring, fighting, or arguing. Victoria just thinks he's rather lazy, and though they have a deep understanding of one another, she dislikes spending too much time around him. *'Shikai: '''Mercy's command is '"Bring Them Back to Earth". By stating the command and tapping her cane twice onto the ground, Victoria activates her Shikai. Her cane splits down the middle on the second tap and peels up to wrap around Victoria's arms and chest, forming a wooden chest piece and gauntlets. The wood then hardens and changes to black, and Victoria's palms begin to glow a deep turqoise in color. :'''Shikai Special Ability: '''Mercy grants Victoria the ability to genrate and manipulate her own gravitational force. '''Bankai: Vested Wings of Mercy (慈悲の既得翼, (Jihi no kitoku tsubasa)). : Bankai Special Abilities: Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:4th Division